babysittersclubfandomcom-20200214-history
Movie
The Baby-Sitters Club (movie) was released by Columbia pictures in 1995 and directed by Melanie Mayron. The movie centered around the club as they decided to run a day camp in Mary Anne & Dawn's backyard for the summer. Each of the older members had to deal with some sort of problem or issue as the summer wore on as the club looked to work together to find a new headquarters, while trying to keep Cokie Mason and her friends from sabotaging the club's plans. A novelization of the movie was published in editions for different reading levels. Cast *Schuyler Fisk as Kristy Thomas *Bre Blair as Stacey McGill *Rachael Leigh Cook as Mary Anne Spier *Larisa Oleynik as Dawn Schafer *Tricia Joe as Claudia Kishi *Stacy Linn Ramsower as Mallory Pike *Zelda Harris as Jessi Ramsey *Vanessa Zima as Rosie Wilder *Christian Oliver as Luca *Brooke Adams as Elizabeth Brewer *Bruce Davison as Watson Brewer *Jessica Needhman as Karen Brewer *Ellen Burstyn as Emily Haberman *Asher Metchik as Jackie Rodowsky *Austin O'Brien as Logan Bruno *Marla Sokoloff as Cokie Mason *Aaron Michael Metchik as Alan Gray *Kyla Pratt as Becca Ramsey *Scarlett Pomers as Suzi Barrett Plot/Sub-plots At the first Baby-Sitters Club meeting for the summer, Kristy comes up with the idea of holding a day camp for their charges. Mary Anne & Dawn's parents agree to host the camp in their backyard as long as the kids do not come inside the house (leading the club to rent a porta potty for the summer). The summer camp annoys Dawn's neighbor, Mrs. Haberman, who keeps threatening to have the camp shut down. Kristy's father also comes back into town to see her, but cautions her to not tell anyone he is there. This leads to a summer of lies and secrets (only Mary Anne knows he is in town), while Kristy and her dad rebond over baseball and mouse pancakes. Her dad promises to take Kristy to the local amusement park for her birthday but never shows. Kristy, having run out on her friends, tries to walk home in the rain, but is picked up by the members of the club, where she celebrates her birthday with her friends over a melted ice cream cake Meanwhile, Claudia is doomed to summer school. Her parents have told her that she needs to bring up her grades and pass summer school or else she is kicked out of the club. She is worried about not passing her test, until the kids at the day camp perform a rap song based on the material, helping Claudia pass the test. Stacey is also enjoying a summer romance with Luca, a seventeen year old exchange student. Luca believes she is at least sixteen, until they go to New York City and Stacey is not allowed into a teen club. Luca and Stacey break up briefly until Stacey calls on Luca to help them rescue Kristy from her rainy walk home from the amusement park. The club is also on the hunt for a new headquarters, believing they are close to outgrowing the space at Claudia's house. They find an old greenhouse and spend the summer with the kids cleaning it up and fixing it up. After the renovations and cleanup is complete, the members realize that Claudia's room is perfect as club headquarters and decide to turn the greenhouse into a garden/greenhouse for Mrs. Haberman as a way of thanking her for putting up with the day camp. Cokie Mason and her friends lurk in the background looking for ways to sabotage the club in any way but never manage to succeed. Alan Gray also hangs around the summer camp a lot trying to get Dawn to go out with him. Watson, Elizabeth, and Karen also make brief appearances as do many regular BSC charges. Awards/Recognition *Total box office intake: $9.6 million *Young Artist Award: 1996 winner for Best Performance by a Young Ensemble, Best Performance for actress under age 10 (Scarlett Pomers - Suzi Barrett) Soundtrack *Summertime: Moonpools and Caterpillars *Say It: The Caufield's *Hannah, I Locked You Out *Let Me Know: Xscape *Hold On: *Everything Changes: Matthew Sweet *Don't Leave: Ben Lee *Step Back: Letters to Cleo *Daddy's Girl: Lisa Harlow Stark *Girl-Girlfriend (main theme): BSC Cast Gallery VHS covers Baby-sitters Club movie UK VHS front.jpg|UK VHS front Baby-sitters Club movie UK VHS back.jpg|UK VHS back Advertising BSC movie bookad from BLS 63 1995.jpg|1995 ad for the movie found in baby-sitters club books BSC movie four books bookad from 87 orig 2ndpr 1995.jpg|Ad for the four movie novelization books Movie Novelizations (four total) Baby-sitters Club Movie Novelization cover.jpg|Movie novelization (paperback) Baby-sitters Club movie novelization early reader cover Level 3.jpg|Level 3 early reader novelization Baby-sitters Club movie novelization hardback cover with charm.jpg|Hardback cover with BSC heart charm DVD and soundtrack Baby-sitters Club DVD front and back cover.jpg|DVD cover Baby-sitters Club DVD only.jpg|DVD Baby-sitters Club Movie soundtrack front.jpg|Soundtrack CD front Baby-sitters Club Movie soundtrack back.jpg|Soundtrack CD back Videos BSC movie (1995) - partial cast interview BSC movie (1995) - "Friendship" promo BSC movie (1995) - "Numbers" promo Category:BSC movie